Accolades
by morningsong101
Summary: They were each to be receiving awards for their heroic actions...only not one of them cared for accolades. Small character studies on each of the Avengers.
1. Bullies

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own the Avengers, and neither do you.**

Steve Rogers didn't care much for accolades. Back in the 40s, he purposely missed every ceremony where he was to receive a medal or a ribbon. Why? Because there was still work to be done. The battle with Hydra hadn't ended and, despite the changes to his body by the result of the serum, he was not in any way special enough to leave the trenches and receive an award that the entire team deserved.

That didn't explain, though, why he was beating the you-know-what out of a punching bag instead of heading to Washington to receive a medal for helping defeat Loki's army. Of aliens. Robotic aliens.

A particularly vicious punch sent the punching bag flying, sand spilling from a tear in the rough fabric. He carefully cleaned up the mess and set up a new bag.

It wasn't that Steve thought he did horribly, that he let his country, or the earth, down. Not to sound arrogant, but he felt he fought decently, all things considered. It's the events that led up to the battle.

Steve use to be the little guy. He'd never been allowed to be in charge, but he watched those who were in charge. He had taken notes, in his head, at least, of what made a good leader and made a bad one. And he's ashamed to say he didn't go into this being a good leader.

He'd fought with Stark, comparing him to his father. And if Steve understood anything, it was that being compared to another could destroy you. Back before the serum, he'd been constantly compared to those who were healthy and fit, tall and strong. He'd been stinted, and so is Stark, though Stark in an emotional way. But instead of analyzing the situation, he'd immediately viewed himself as superior.

And he's not proud to say he automatically assumed he was the leader of the Avengers. And when someone tried to take the lead, he'd riled against it.

Even if the moments were fleeting, he'd showed himself to be something different than what he believed himself to be-a bully. And it wasn't until he learned from that, fixed the situation, that he'd accept any form of praise.

Because Steve hates bullies.

**Hi. So I guess I've left the Terra Nova fandom and come to the Avengers fandom, and while I miss TN, I've come to adore the Avengers. I'm planning a ficlet for each of the Avengers, so expect four more little chapters. If I get my characterization wrong, please let me know, as the Avengers aren't quite like anything I've written about before.**

**Reviews totally make my day. Just saying. I'll appreciate constructive criticism, by the way.**


	2. Politicians

**Warning: a little foul language**

Tony Stark hates politicians. There was no discrimination-he hated democrats, he hated republicans, he hated every other political party there is. And while he very much likes to be in the spot light, likes to be recognized for his achievements, his intense dislike of politicians wins out in the end.

Which would explain why he's in his favorite lab, wearing a dark t-shit that must be driving Pepper insane because she's staring at his biceps. He's more than willing to put on a show for her.

Just not for politicians.

Tony knows how to hold a grudge. He knows better than to forget how the Powers That Think They're In Charge wanted to take his suit away. And, by extension, take Tony himself. Because Tony is Iron Man, and Iron Man is Tony. At the fancy-shmancy ceremony in Washington, they'll all act as if they never turned their backs on him. The politicians will laugh and smile and praise, and in a short matter of time they'll go back to insulting him. And his new friends.

He's rather fond of Bruce Banner, looks forward to being Science Buddies with him for many years to come. He can't do that if some government power tries to lock the good doctor in a cage, or, for fuck's sake, dissect him.

And how sick of a person do you have to be to dissect a man? Especially one like Bruce.

These politicians would do that to him in a blink of an eye.

So in the end, it boils down to the fact that Tony does not trust these corporate assholes, and he'll be damned if he takes any sort of accolade from them.

Tony stretches and grins at Pepper, who just shakes her head with a smile.

Pepper doesn't really like politicians either. God, he loves Pepper.

**I couldn't write this without some Pepperony and a little hint of Truce science bro-ness on the side.**

**Does anyone know of any Avengers fanfiction on livejournal they'd like to recommend? A link would be very helpful...**


	3. Suspicion

Natasha is a spy. Murder and deceit have been a part of her life since she was a child, and it has made her into a suspicious creature.

Natasha didn't grow up hearing praise. Her father had been rather distant, and they never spent enough time together for him to discover something Natasha did to be proud of. And the men who had pushed her down the path of an assassin...they preferred a special form of encouragement instead. For not trembling when she held a gun in her small hands, they gave her food. For her first kill, they let her keep the bloody knife and even gave her a little alcohol.

Things have changed a bit since she met Clint. Well, since she and Clint became allies, because before that it was all about pissing the other off and trying to kill each other. It's like the archer has the urge to tell her she's done well after every successful mission, and the first time he did so, she was positive that he was just trying to get her to drop her guard.

Suspicious...

And when Fury had actually told her, just once, that she did well, she almost looked at him like he'd grown two more heads. Of course, she'd managed not to, but the man had given her a look that said he knew she'd been taken back by his words.

She's use to working in the dark. That is, without recognition. She doesn't want her name in the tabloids, doesn't want her enemies to know more about her than she wants them to. The accolades aren't needed, and she'll gladly stay in the Avengers Tower, formerly known as Stark Tower, and take a hot bath than put herself in the spotlight.

A little relaxation is all the reward she needs.

**Not sure how I feel about this one. Natasha is little (lot) more difficult to write than Steve or Tony, but I hope it was decent. Next up will probably be Clint. Because, you know, Natasha and Clint just go together...anyways (I'm incredibly tired and a little dehydrated from kickboxing...so yeah, a little out of at the moment...)...**

**Reviews are incredibly awesome, and people who are into the Avengers are incredibly awesome, so it makes sense that awesome people do incredibly awesome stuff, like leave reviews. Just sayin'.**


	4. Ledger

Clint Barton is a true assassin. Very focused, and very stubborn. For his line of work, this a good thing. Very good, considering that he's thought to be a model agent by those who rank below him. And a pain the in neck to those above him, though tolerable, because he's one of the best.

That's probably why he hasn't been terminated as of yet. He's an asset. A compromised asset, but still an asset.

It wasn't that his employers strictly forbid him from going to Washington to receive his shiny medal or ribbon or whatever the hell they planned on giving the Avengers. But Fury wasn't shy, nor did the man attempt to be subtle when suggesting that it be best that he not go. Said he should rest up, because this extended leave wasn't going to be happening again for a long time. Or until he saved the world from another attack by robotic aliens led by a jealous, psycho god rebelling against his godly sort-of-father and godly sort-of-brother. Whichever came first.

Clint liked to argue with his superiors. Well, not argue, but find small ways to tell them just where they can shove their superiority complex. This was a known fact.

But this wasn't something he was going to argue with. Because he'd been compromised, had turned upon his allies. Murdered them as part of a strategy that could only come from the coldest part of his own mind.

Natasha told him differently, which was probably why he wasn't totally drowning in guilt. This is on Loki, not him, she said. And part of that's true, because that darkness within him that he so carefully keeps under lock and key would have never have surfaced if it weren't for the spiteful god. But the fact remains that it's there, and he acted on it. And now Coulson is dead, Natasha was almost killed by the Hulk-by Dr. Banner-in a freak out caused by him, and numerous others are gone too.

And damn if that doesn't hurt.

So tonight instead of boarding the jet for Washington, he'll sit here on his bed with Natasha, talking about everything and nothing all at once. The woman is fresh from her bath, her red hair dried perfectly, because Natasha hates it when her hair is wet. The politicians can keep their accolades, he doesn't deserve them.

Tonight they'll simply be Natasha and Clint, and they'll both mourn the red on their ledger.

**I declare that assassins/spies are difficult to write, because Clint was as much trouble as Natasha, if not more so. I hope I did him justice. Next, Thor.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Reviews are literally the first thing I check for when I get on the Internet, and seeing that people enjoy reading my writing is rather epic, to me anyways.**

**So don't be shy, reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Priorities

Thor used to have _quite_ a thing for accolades. He had once adored attention, loved it when people chanted him name, still sometimes did. But since his first trip to Midgard, he had...changed.

He has always had some priority, even when he was a child. Where he once hungered to be as legendary and powerful as his father, he now sought to be just and protect those he saw to be under his protection: the people of Asgard, the people of Midgard, and Jane Foster. He functioned under a new set of ambitions, and one of those ambitions was to be a man Jane could justify loving.

It was rather odd, feeling the way he does about this mortal maiden, yet so natural. This young woman was as ambitious as he, so full of life. She was intelligent and determined and good. She had mesmerized him from the beginning.

So it was a shame he couldn't truly be with her. Not yet, anyways. If he were anything but Odin's son, he might have the chance to stay with her in realm. But Odin's son he was, and the rightful king of Asgard was his destiny.

Perhaps after she had lived out her days in Midgard she could join him as his queen in his realm. It would be a most delicate matter, transferring her into life form fit for a semi-goddess of Asgard. But he would do anything, if that was what she wished.

They had time to figure that out.

But they only had limited time together now.

Considering the state of things in his realm, he could only be here for a small amount of time. Originally, he'd returned having been invited before leaving last time to a feast in honor of him and his fellow warriors. But Jane's lure had been strong, and now instead of leaving for a territory known as Washington, he had chosen to stay behind and show his maiden where he would be presiding when in Midgard. She seemed impressed, that wide, open smile of her's bathing the room in an inviting light.

He couldn't stay long, not with his brother to take care of. She understood this, accepted their situation for what it was. Three days was all they had until next time. Three days of contentedness, three nights of heaven.

Number one priority for the next three days: Jane Foster.

**So there's Thor. I take back everything I said about Clint and Natasha, they were two pieces of cake compared to Thor. Though I did have fun writing this, being the total ThorxJane fan that I am. And so, next chapter is Bruce. Bruce might take a little longer to write, because I absolutely love Bruce and will be dying to do his ficlet justice.**

**So...you see that little Review button? Buttons are fun to press. Go on, you know you want to... ;)**


	6. Safety

Bruce Banner isn't normal. Of course, none of the 'Avengers' are; he's observed them all and is fairly certain that they're all a little messed up. But at one point or another they, by some definition, were normal. But Bruce...

Growing up, he'd known he was different from others, but he attributed that his intelligence and severe lack of social skills. And maybe that was part of it.

Then there was his family. He hardly remembers his mother, and meeting David Banner had been a nightmare. His father had created a domino effect, ensuring that Bruce is never quite free of him. He is part of the reason Bruce is the way he is: a man seemingly without a home or a love his can call his. Oh, and a raging green beast whenever he gets angry.

Bruce is a man of science. Math, logic, reason, everything that goes with it. He doesn't have faith, not anymore, and never has he been the type to believe in almighty gods planning a person's life. But, maybe there is some force, and that force is fate. And if there really is such a thing as fate, then it must surely hate him.

Well, that's what he thought. Still kind of does.

And he also believed the Other Guy to be a monster. Still kind of does.

But what kind of monster saves people? Of course, this new twist is tempered by the hideous fact that said monster has killed much more than it has helped.

But what kind of monster learns to distinguish friends and enemies, accepts orders? Of course, this new twist is tempered by the fact that reason and logic are still relatively foreign to the Hulk.

Yet...it's progress. Something new and refreshing and _damn_ if Bruce isn't starting to feel hopeful.

That flicker of hope is slowly growing, and Bruce doesn't even realize it until he finds himself remaining in the newly dubbed Avengers Tower instead of running far, far away from Washington. He and his teammates-this odd group of people that he is thinking less and less of as ticking time bombs-are to be receiving medals for their bravery against the Chitauri. Which means that Bruce ought to be in some dark corner of the middle of nowhere, growing a beard and dying his hair just to avoid detection. Because people are curious about who the human face behind Hulk is, and people with power generally want to, a, experiment on Bruce/Hulk, b, kill Bruce/Hulk, and/or c, sell Bruce/Hulk's various body parts to the high bidder, typically so they can carry out option a.

But he's here. In New York. Still.

He considers blaming this on Tony Stark. The witty genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist has showed that he is sincerely unafraid of the Other Guy, welcomes the both of them, man and beast alike, into his life and home. He's demonstrated a brave, protective streak when flying the nuke through the portal.

Bruce is about ready to accept that Tony is his friend.

He considers blaming the entire team. Steve, with his patriotism and old fashioned mannerisms, Thor, with his Asgard references and ability to actually combat the Other Guy. And Clint, with cleverness and precision, and Natasha, her no-nonsense attitude, ability to kill a man five different ways with a spoon, and witty arguments with Tony.

Instead of blaming them, he decides to thank them. Maybe not out loud yet, but he has obviously become attached to this group of oddballs and has every intention just how grateful he is that they seem to want him to stick around, despite the danger he poses.

He's looking out his bedroom window when it occurs to him just why he'd rather be here at the Avengers Towers instead of receiving accolades or running away.

He's safe here. For the first time in so, so long, Bruce feels safe. He feels almost free, knows that the feeling will fade and that he better enjoy it while he can.

Maybe fate doesn't completely hate him. If it did, he wouldn't be here.

Here is safe.

**Ladies and gents...Bruce! I figured since the poor guy's always under so much pressure, I'd give him something of a happy-ish conclusion. I hope it was in character and enjoyable to read.**

**There's going to be one more chapter, a sort of bonus chapter, which should be posted either tomorrow or the day after.**

**And don't be shy (or anti-social), let me know what you think. That is, of course, why the Review Button exist. ;)**


End file.
